1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a data driver and a method for driving a data driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus generally includes switching devices connected to pixel electrodes, gate lines, and data lines. An AC/DC converter may also be included to generate various types of voltages. For example, the AC/DC converter may convert an alternating current power source to a direct current power source. An analog circuit may also be included to convert direct current power to an analog driving voltage.
The analog driving voltage may be generated, for example, by controlling the level of a reference power source using a power source regulator. The voltage output from the reference power source voltage may be increased using a booster circuit, e.g., an electric charge pump. A data driver generates data voltages based on the analog driving voltage and outputs the data voltages to respective data lines of the display apparatus, for example, through buffers. In operation, power consumption may increase when the data driver outputs the data voltages.